


Untitled

by IPreferTVOverLife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Multi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPreferTVOverLife/pseuds/IPreferTVOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vhenen's planet was destroyed. Leaving may not have been the better option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

_The smell of the smoldering town was only barely behind me, I ran. The castle fell behind us, everybody’s head pivoted briefly. The castle fell into one of the many chasms opening up in the ground. The ships were all leaving; the one that remained had people piling upon each other to get in. The world was falling apart at the seams. The ground rumbled again, a man shoved me aside, pushing me through the rusty opening. The oversized entrance started closing while I still lay on it, causing me to tumble down on a man whose red fur had patches burnt out that were still smoking. He didn’t even budge; he just stared at me. His sharp face showed nothing but dismay, a look that everybody seemed to share right now. A smaller silver woman next to him stared down at me, tears streaming down the disheveled fur of her face; I quickly apologized and scurried off. I caught a glimpse of myself in a window, my fur was mangled and my tail was burnt. A large man walked up to me, his fur was caked with dirt and dust. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and forced me to stand up straight. The tips of my ears were well below his shoulders.  
“What are you doing here?” His voice seemed unnaturally calm. I stood in front of him unable to find my words; my mouth hung open. He grabbed the dusty tags that dangled from my neck. _

_“Vhenen?” I gathered myself and nodded, standing up straight and closing my mouth. “Why aren’t you with the others, Vhenen?”_

_“Abelas, sir.” I slid my hind paws together and saluted the man. My parents had made sure I respected all military personnel. A look of recognition overtook his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room with another man._

_“I’ve got you a flyer here, Foxtrot.” He pushed me towards the short man, “Her names Vhene,“ With an almost devilish grin he made one last remark. “She’s a new recruit.” I flipped around to correct him but he was already gone, my shoulders drooped as I stared at the now sealed doorway._

_“You okay?” the man, Foxtrot, asked with a hint of concern._

_“Yes, just shocked.” I shot a weak smile towards him._

_“Aren’t we all?” He sighed before handing me a helmet and sitting back down in his seat, his thin whip like tail hanging off the side. I plugged in the helmet and strapped myself in._

January 3, 2520

“Pypier!” I tried to grab the attention of the spotted woman lying under the small vehicle. Her skin was caked with grease and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, a thick black strand threatened to slip out. 

“What?” If looks could kill, I’d be dead. 

“Your turn for checks!” I ran off before she could say anything, everybody knew she had a temper. When I turned my head Foxtrot was glaring at me, I stopped dead in my tracks. His yellow eyes burning holes through me. Even though he was short, I was shorter. If you were to line all of us up against a wall, tallest to shortest, I’d be on the end. I slumped down and scurried towards the ship I was scheduled to take out. This was to be the third mission towards inhabiting the new planet. It was my job to land us safely and come back, apparently there weren’t enough flyers to let them live on land, at least that was what they told me. My ears perked up as I heard my name, it was no more than a whisper. 

“She’s only seven-teen, not even a full grown, you can’t expect her to live through this.” A familiar calming voice pointed out. 

“Not a single mature specimen has made it, maybe it’s time we tried it.” Some outsider hissed, defending his position. “Its better we use somebody who’s grown through the Military than some random civilian. She was already a known flyer at seven, an orphan at three. She’s a prodigy, we must take this opportunity!” 

“It’s wrong!” The other man almost shouted.

“You’re letting morals get in the way, your first mistake.” Peeking through the crack in the door I caught a glimpse of the people talking, Aekin, the man who found me on the first ship was talking to another man. He was about average height, but next to Aekin anybody looks to be small and insignificant. His skin was a deathly pale, even for his kind. His eyes were dark and beady and his hair was a nasty shade of brown. Aekin’s muscular build putting the rat’s scrawny self to shame. His silver fur sleek and shiny and his copper eyes shining, he was a beauty to anyone who had eyes. His patience was thinning. He snarled showing pointed white teeth. 

“Fine! Have it your way! But if I find a single unnecessary scratch on her you will pay.” The man grinned smugly, straightening his white lab coat. 

I couldn’t decide if I should be angry Aekin was actually giving me up for this, or to be proud that he seemed to have been arguing this for far longer than what I saw. I grimaced in disbelief and stumbled to the washroom. I locked the door and stared in the mirror, reaching out with my right hand to touch the reflection. My crimson fur had never shone, the black tips on my ears matched my hands and paws, and my tail was streaked with silvery-white. I had a pointed snout, just like the rest of my people did, and vibrant blue eyes. A huge tuft of white fur sat on my chest and tapered off on my stomach where it just became shorter. I sighed, most of my people died when there wasn’t enough ships, I was lucky. A knock on the door snapped me out of my stupor. 

“Vhenen, you in there?” It was Aekin, he was coming to take me to the man, there was no doubt about that. 

“You heard.” He stated, his voice monotonous. I lowered my head. “Vhenen, come with me.” I had no choice but to follow, to obey. This was the only life I’d known, and I should be grateful that somebody took me in. I was led to the lab room with haste. The unfamiliar man approached me with a hand held out and a devilish smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Aekin hushed him with a glare and I was sat down on the shiny metal sheet we call a cot. The man quickly briefed me on the procedure, his voice was nasally and nauseating. 

“Do you understand the procedure?” He asked as if it mattered. I nodded. “Lay down, I will give you the anesthetic now.” I listened and looked around the room; Aekin was standing in the back of the room. The needle was shoved into my upper arm and moments later I was struggling to keep my eyes open. 

“I’m sorry.” Aekin whispered. Everything went fuzzy and I couldn’t make any words come out. 

“Just sleep. It’ll all be over soon.” The man said, his tone was softer than before. It could have been the drugs, or he could genuinely be trying to be nice. 

He pulled a machine over, but I couldn’t make out what it was, cords dangled off of it in every which way. He began strapping me down with thick leather straps with metal plating on the top. My eyelids were growing too heavy to continue watching. His face was no longer smug, but focused. He made eye contact for a brief moment before everything went black. 

~*~

_“Miss? Miss? Miss!?” I shot up, my supposed handmaid was next to my bed. “We only have a day, miss. We must get you ready!”_

_“What’re we doing?” I questioned her, my voice cracking._

_“You surely haven’t forgotten.” She pulled me out of bed and stood me in front of a mirror. “Your naming day.” She proceeded to pull out a plain suit. “Put this on.” It was a simple blue pair of slacks with a matching coat. Silver threads were woven within the fabric giving it a shimmer._

_“I don’t see why we have to be so bland, I mean, anybody could throw this on...” I sighed and she rushed me along, pulling my hair into a tight roll._

_“Stop complaining, miss.” She shushed me, as we walked out the door. My Mother and Father would not be greeting me; they were no longer with us. Without missing a beat, as if she could hear my thoughts “They would be proud of you.” They had lived a noble life, made it all the way to their 40’s. Well, that’s what I was told. They were stationed in Ukabaji, together on their last tour. They never came back. Yilda opened the door and light poured in temporarily blinding me._

~*~

Muffled squeals of surprise erupted from the man “Give her more anesthetic, she shouldn’t be awake!” and with that, waves of pain coursed through every limb. My eyes shot open as I screamed the thick leather straps that held me in place cut into my skin. I was bulging, stretching, and ripping, my body reforming itself. My limbs were deformed, the bones bent in odd angles, constantly changing. Metal clamps were embedded in my very being. 

“Help me...” I whispered. Aekin started to shout at the man, I’ve never seen him so vibrant. 

“I’m here.” He placed his hand on my arm, attempting to comfort me. It was no use though, whatever they were doing to me was destroying my very being.


End file.
